In mobile communications, industry standardization of radio interface protocols used to connect radio frequency (RF) and baseband (BB) modules in modern base stations is increasing. The radio interface protocols transfer baseband data over high speed long distance serial links between Remote Radio Heads (RF Modules) and Baseband Processors. Conventional radio interfaces connecting radio frequency (RF) and baseband (BB) modules have a built-in capability of combining and distributing samples. While combining samples, input samples that are targeted to the same antenna and carrier at the same instant in time are added together so that a single output sample stream is formed. The single sample stream is then transferred to the desired RF module. Conventionally, the summing is located in front of a transmitter of the transceiver and adds together the samples in the payloads of the messages.
It would be desirable to have a method and/or apparatus for implementing scalable mapping with integrated summing of samples for multiple streams in a radio interface frame.